the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadyn (Misfit Menagerie)
Overview Kadyn is the Misfit Menagerie's official advisor. Raised in a clan of soothsayers and diviners, he has a calm, steady demeanor that most Spirals find unsettling. Appearance Kadyn stands 2.8 meters tall and has a wingspan of 3.43 meters. His scales are various shades of brown and his wings are a creamy yellow-white. He is covered in swirling dark gold markings. He usually dresses in a dark green overcoat and an aviator's hat to match. Personality Quieter and calmer than most Spirals, Kadyn spends most of his time thinking and reading. He is just as likely to be found wandering the clan's archives as working in the offices. He also enjoys taking trips to the ocean for a relaxing swim. Background Born into the Water Flight, Kadyn was raised alongside two sisters. He was much calmer than his siblings and spent more time with the old diviners of the clan than with them. He had no interest in play-wrestling or racing and instead opted to spend hours in the clan's library. As he grew, Kadyn felt a steadily decreasing interest in his birth clan. He decided to leave home and join a new clan. Bidding farewell to his parents, he set off on a small journey to find a new home. Kadyn tried joining a few different clans in the Sea of a Thousand Currents, but none showed interest in having him around. After several rejections, he started considering moving to a new region. First on his list was the Windswept Plateau. When he arrived on the Plateau, Kadyn met a Mirror and a Guardian who were tending a nest. The Guardian, Athyg, approached and asked if he was looking for somewhere to stay. Then, he invited Kadyn to join their brand new clan, Breezeborn. He happily accepted. Not long afterward, the clan took in a Bogsneak named Pyrlen, who later became Kadyn's mate. The clan moved to Dragonhome after a few years, a decision that Kadyn fully supported after consulting the soothsayers of his birth clan. He now continues to provide ideas about and help oversee the clan's activities. Relationships * Pyrlen - Pyrlen is Kadyn's beloved mate. The two of them share a close relationship and equally divide parenting duties when they are tending to hatchlings. They often spend their evenings quietly watching the sunset together. * Tilbus - Tilbus is one of Kadyn's sons and the only one to stay with the clan so far. Tilbus looks up to his father and respects his advice. He will typically go to his father with any problems he has, though he also happily visits just for fun. * Izilth - As the clan advisor, Kadyn has a close relationship with its leaders, particularly Izilth. The two have frequent conversations, concerning both clan-related and personal topics. He would trust Izilth with his life if the need ever arose. Trivia * Besides the progenitors, Kadyn was the first dragon to join the Misfit Menagerie. Category:Water Dragon Category:Spiral Category:Male Category:Advisor